


Obrazek Drugi

by Toootie



Series: OBRAZKI Z SYPIALNI [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Horror, kid!lock Magical Reralism, śmierć dziecka (nie głównego bohatera)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Sherlock próbuje dowiedzieć się, co mieszka w jego szafie.Przy okazji dowiaduje się innych rzeczy na temat swojego nowego domu.





	Obrazek Drugi

W chwili, w której Sherlock zrozumiał, że to, co widzi w uchylonych drzwiach swojej szafy, to jakieś oczy, poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej i włączył lampkę przy łóżku.  
Świecące punkty natychmiast zniknęły, ale to go nie powstrzymało – i tak zsunął się ostrożnie na podłogę i ruszył do szafy, skradając się, żeby tego czegoś nie spłoszyć.   
I zapominając na chwilę, że może to ON powinien się teraz bać, bo to, co próbował podejść mogło być… czymkolwiek. Zapomniał o strachu prawdopodobnie dlatego, że punkciki zniknęły, a jeśli to coś w szafie bało się światła, to chyba nie mogło być bardzo groźne?   
Jego głowę wypełniły domysły: kuna? Kot? Jakieś inne zwierzę? oczy zwierząt świeciły przez warstwę komórek odbijających światło, o których wiedział z lekcji biologii- widział rysunki, rozumiał zasadę i nie bał się świecących na żółto ślepi zajęcy i lisów, które uciekały przed samochodem jego rodziców, gdy wracali nim po ciemku. Tylko, że w jego pokoju nie było światła, które mogłyby odbijać jakiegokolwiek oczy. Dlatego może to były po prostu dwa unoszące się w powietrzu świetliki, które na chwilę i przez przypadek znalazły się blisko siebie, oszukując umysł Sherlocka szukający tego, co znajome i znajdujące to wszędzie dookoła- tak, jak znajdował twarze w abstrakcyjnych wzorach tworzonych przez przyrodę: układzie liści na drzewach, palmach na chodniku, kamieniach… Nie pamiętał jak to się nazywa, ale wiedział o tym wyłącznie ludzkim złudzeniu wzrokowym.  
Dlatego nie miał pojęcia, co zobaczy, otwierając szerzej drzwi od szafy. Rozczarowanie było wielkie, bo nie znalazł w niej NIC- oprócz swoich ubrań i butów (oraz jakichś śmieci, okruszków starych liści i chusteczek które prawdopodobnie wypadły mu z którejś kieszeni). Przegrzebał całą szafę od góry do dołu, a potem, na wszelki wypadek, zrobił to jeszcze raz i nie znalazł śladu niczego niezwykłego.   
Z ociąganiem wrócił do łóżka, bo zrobiło mu się zimno w bose stopy, ale jeszcze długo wpatrywał się w uchylone -teraz celowo- drzwi szafy. Aż przypomniał sobie, że tamto coś boi się światła i szybko wyskoczył, żeby zgasić lampkę.   
Myśli bzyczały mu w głowie, jak pszczoły w upalny dzień nad łąką. Wreszcie coś się działo. Wreszcie cokolwiek warte było otworzenia oczu rano. Z jednej strony nie chciał przegapić ponownego pojawienia się tego dzikiego (dosłownie) lokatora, ale z drugiej- chciał żeby jak najszybciej był już poranek, bo wtedy będzie mógł przeszukać porządnie resztę pokoju, przy odrobinie szczęścia odkryć jakieś ślady i dowiedzieć się czy gość tu mieszka czy przychodzi z zewnątrz.   
W końcu zmęczenie pokonało entuzjazm i zasnął, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

W ciemnościach zabłysły na krótko żółte światełka, a potem coś cichutko zaszeleściło pod łóżkiem.   
Zbyt cicho, by obudzić młodego odkrywcę. 

***

Rano Sherlock otworzył oczy i natychmiast przypomniał sobie o tym, że dzień ma mu wreszcie coś do zaoferowania: fascynującą zagadkę, która domaga się satysfakcjonującego rozwiązania. Wyskoczył z pościeli i nie tracąc czasu na przebieranie się w coś innego, niż piżama, wlazł prawie cały do szafy w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek wskazówek. otwarł ją najszerzej, jak się dało, domyślając się, że stworzenie i tak gdzieś już się na dzień skryło i na wszelki wypadek przeszukał ją jeszcze DWA razy - zwracając w tej chwili uwagę na wszelkie szpary i dziury, którymi coś mogło do niej wejść w nocy (szukając jedzenia? Schronienia? Nie ważne- zwierzę mógł zwabić nawet zapach kanapek, które nosił czasem po kieszeniach spodni).  
Znalazł kilka małych szpar w deskach z tyłu, przez które prześliznąłby się najwyżej bardzo chudy waż albo malutka myszka- zbyt małych, jak na to coś, co Sherlock myślał, że widział w nocy oraz jedną większa dziurę w podłodze. Tylko, że nawet ona nie wydawała się wystarczająco duża, żeby mógł prze nią przejść kot. Ale kuna?, a nawet tchórz? Kto wie? Potrafiły prześliznąć się prze tak wąskie otwory, że to wydawało się niemożliwe- gdzieś o tym czytał.  
Dlatego, nie tracąc nadziei (i przegapiając śniadanie) cal po calu przejrzał cała szafę od zewnątrz, a potem jej najbliższe otoczenie.   
Nie znalazł niczego, co by przesądzało o obecności jakiegokolwiek zwierzęcia, ale odkrył wiele obiecujących szpar w listwach przypodłogowych i nieszczelnie przylegające do siebie klepki w podłodze. Nie do końca zadowolony z tych odkryć, wciągnął na grzbiet mundurek i wybiegł z domu na przystanek nie dbając o to, że już właściwie jest spóźniony. Głowę miał wypełnioną pomysłami na to, jak wywabić tajemnicze stworzenie z jego kryjówki oraz (jeśli się uda) oswoić. A jeśli to się nie powiedzie- to przynajmniej przeprowadzenie jakieś ciekawe eksperymenty nad swoim współlokatorem (czymkolwiek by nie był).   
Potem przypomniał sobie, że za kilka dni przyjedzie Mycroft i ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej- będzie miał w końcu coś, czym naprawdę zainteresuje ostatnio coraz bardziej obojętnego na wszystko brata.   
Przecież nawet ten okropnie „dorosły” Mycroft nie pogardzi informacją, że w ich domu mieszka sobie jakieś niezidentyfikowane zwierzę! Które może nadawać się do oswojenia, a nawet wytresowania! Kuny i tchórze są prawie tak inteligentne jak psy!(tak przynajmniej uważał).  
Nudne (jak zwykle) godziny lekcji minęły mu tym razem błyskawicznie, bo był tak skupiony na nowej „zabawce”, że zapomniał o całej reszcie świata.   
Wracał do domu pędem i uznając, że do życia wystarczy mu to, co zjadł w szkole, pobiegł od razu do swego pokoju, żeby sprawdzić, czy coś się pod jego nieobecność nie zmieniło.  
Niestety, szybka inspekcja wykazała, że wszyściutko było tak, jak to zostawił rano.  
Poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie, ale nie pozwolił, by zamieniło się w coś więcej- natychmiast zaczął grzebać w książkach, które miał na temat zwierząt występujących na terenie Anglii.  
Przeglądał je uważnie do późnego wieczora, próbując wyczytać z nich jakieś wskazówki co do tożsamości i zwyczajów sublokatora, ale nie zdobył niestety żadnej pewności- prawie każda hipoteza była uprawniona. Jeśli się pomylił w ciemnościach i rozstaw oczu był mniejszy, niż uważał, to mógł być nawet mały kociak. Sherlock uśmiechnął się na tę myśl. Koty tylko pozornie nie nadawały się do tresury, a tak naprawdę były inteligentne i odpowiednio zmotywowane uczyły się szybko. Równocześnie wyobrażał sobie reakcję Mycrofta kiedy zakomunikuje mu, że ma dzikiego współlokatora; nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu z ekscytacji jaką ta myśl w nim wywoływała.   
Myślał, że w tej sytuacji nigdy już nie zaśnie, ale niestety- ledwie przyłożył głowę do poduszki (oczywiście, nie spuszczając wzroku z zapraszająco uchylonych drzwi od szafy) poczuł się tak zmęczony, że sen stał się nieuchronny.   
Obiecywał siebie przymknąć oczy tylko na chwile, ale zasnął jak kamień w ciągu następnych minut. Jego oddech zwolnił i pogłębił się jak to było we śnie, a wtedy spod jego łóżka wyszło coś bardzo włochatego i fuknęło cicho. Tak, że przy dużej dozie wyobraźni można byłoby uznać, że nie jest zadowolone z sytuacji.

***

Sherlock chciał zdobyć dowody na istnienie tego Czegoś z Szafy, ale nie bardzo wiedział, jak się do tego zabrać.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że idealnie by było, gdyby złapał to Coś żywe w pułapkę, ale zdjęcie Tego Czegoś Mycroft też by może uznał za dowód. Sęk w tym, że Sherlock nie miał ani pułapek, ani aparatu fotograficznego.  
Całe dwa dni zastanawiał się nad tym, co mógłby w tej sytuacji zrobić i nic nie wymyślił.  
Pomoc przyszła z najmniej spodziewanej strony.  
Jego mama wzięła sobie akurat jeden dzień urlopu i nabrała ochoty na zrobienie cieniutkich jak papier naleśników z dżemem. Normalnie Sherlock w ogóle by nie zauważył powstawania obiadu, lecz ponieważ jego mamie nudziło się w kuchni, zawołała go, żeby dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa (za każdym razem zbyt późno przypominała sobie, czemu tak rzadko robi naleśniki choć tak bardzo lubi je jeść- smażenie ich było okropnie nudne, a nie można było zbyt daleko od nich odejść, bo były tak cienkie, że się natychmiast przypalały).  
Sherlock rzadko interesował się jedzeniem, a naleśniki na ogół były mu zupełnie obojętne, więc siedział przy stole bo musiał i słuchał tylko jednym uchem jak jego mama opowiada mu co robiła, jak była dzieckiem i bawiła się ze swoją starszą siostrą w dom, próbując usmażyć naleśniki z piasku. Przed nim, na stole leżała rozsypana mąka, której jego matka jeszcze nie uprzątnęła. Zamyślony na temat pułapki na Cosia (ostatnio tylko na ten temat się zamyślał, również w szkole, dlatego jego oceny spikowały w dół) zaczął w niej kreślić palcem litery. I nagle przeżył to, co w dorosłych książkach nazywano olśnieniem, a co on dla siebie nazywał Po Prostu Wiem. Podekscytowany poprosił mam o mąkę i jak zwykle nie potrafiąc powstrzymać się od realizacji swego pomysłu (zwłaszcza tak genialnego!) pobiegł z nią do swojego pokoju.  
Rozsypał mąkę dookoła szafy i następne pół godziny spędził na kolanach pełzając po podłodze i brudząc się przy tym straszliwie. W końcu uzyskał zadowalający go efekt- dookoła szafy leżała teraz cienka i mniej więcej równomierna warstwa mąki, czekając, jak świeży śnieg, na to, by łapki tajemniczego stworzenie poznaczyły ją swoimi śladami, którym będzie można zrobić zdjęcie i pokazać je bratu (a może i zidentyfikować dzięki nim gatunek współlokatora, jeśli znajdzie się wreszcie tę książkę ojca z obrazkami śladów zwierząt).  
Oczywiście to oznaczało, że Sherlock nie mógł już tego dnia zbliżać się do szafy, choć miał w niej kilka potrzebnych przedmiotów, to mógł poczekać z wyciąganiem ich do jutra rana. O ile o nich wtedy nie zapomni, zajęty efektami zastawionej pułapki.  
Była to jednak bardzo mała cena za realną możliwość dowiedzenia się co mieszka w jego pokoju.   
Nie mogąc się już doczekać, aż nadejdzie poranek, musiał czymś zająć resztę wieczora, toteż zszedł na dół i z własnej woli zjadł dwa naleśniki z syropem klonowym, a potem nawet nie próbował się wykręcić od pomocy przy zmywaniu naczyń. 

***

Rano wyskoczył z łóżka natychmiast, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie o pułapce z mąki, czyli dużo przed czasem.  
Warstwa lekko żółtawego proszku nie była już tak gładka i równa, jak wczoraj wieczorem, to pewne, ale nie była też –na pierwszy rzut oka- poznaczona żadnymi wyraźnymi śladami, więc Sherlock sięgnął po swoje szkło powiększające, które dostał na urodziny od ojca (i które od tamtej pory wiele razy mu się przydało w różnych sytuacjach) i zaczął uważnie oglądać każdy centymetr kwadratowy poprószonej podłogi. Mimo cierpliwości i szczerych chęci nie znalazł nic, co mógłby nazwać śladem jakiejkolwiek łapy ani też niczego, co według niego przypominałoby ślady węża, bo je także brał pod uwagę (co prawda wąż nie przydałby mu się do niczego, ale już wiedział, że nie zawsze dostaje się to, czego się chce). Strasznie żałował, że nie wie jak dokładnie wyglądają ślady gryzoni- wydawało mu się do tej chwili, że nie jest mu to potrzebne, bo przecież POZNA ślady szczura, prawda? niestety okazało się, że kompletnie nie wiedział, jak odczytać maleńkie esy floresy wąskich linii znaczących płaszczyznę mąki, oraz mniejsze i większe kropki o nieregularnych krawędziach, które w tej chwili miał przed sobą. A nawet- czy jest w ogóle CO odczytywać.  
Próbował przerysować te najbardziej „obiecujące”, ale w końcu zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie do czego później te swoje rysunki porównać i stracił cały zapał do sprawy, naburmuszył się i sfrustrowany rzucił ołówkiem w ścianę, przeklinając sytuacje oraz cały świat, który był mu wbrew, najbardziej brzydkim słowem, jakie znał:  
\- Jasna cholera! Cholera jasna!..  
Ale wcale mu to nie pomogło ukoić złości.  
Usiadł pod ścianą, obrażony na niesprawiedliwość świata, który dął mu te wspaniałą zagadkę i nie pozwolił mu jej rozwiązać z głupiego powodu braku odpowiedniej książki.  
Posiedział tam aż mu przeszło- miał jeszcze kilka minut do śniadania i nic ciekawszego do roboty, niż obejrzenie tego wszystkiego jeszcze raz. Podszedł do sprawy tym razem inaczej- od drugiej strony. Wyobraził sobie jak mogłyby wyglądać ślady szczura, myszy albo kota i znaleźć podobne wzory w nieregularnie rozrzuconych liniach i punkcikach.  
I nagle zrozumiał, że nie brał pod uwagę takiej ważnej rzeczy jak OGONY! Szczur czy mysz miały ni tylko małe łapki do robienia odcisków w mące, ale także ogony, które ciągnęły za sobą i które także zostawiały ślad!   
I wtedy się poddał, za złością zgarnął mękę zamazując wszystkie ewentualne tropy i pobiegł do łazienki po małą szczotkę do zmiatania i ścierkę, żeby sprzątnąć to, zanim jego matka zacznie zadawać pytania.   
Przez następne dni był nadąsany i niezadowolony ze wszystkiego.   
Zwykle i tak nie lubił swoich lekcji gry na skrzypcach, bo nie widział w nich najmniejszego sensu i chodził na nie głównie po to, by zrobić przyjemność rodzicom, ale dzisiaj miał ochotę rzucić skrzypcami w twarz swojego nauczyciela i uciec do domu.  
Nie czekał już także z zaśnięciem, żeby pogapić się w ciemność z nadzieją, na pojawienie się oczu, tylko od razu odwrócił się plecami do szafy, choć i tak, jak zwykle, miał problem z zaśnięciem.   
Jedynym, ale to jednym ustępstwem na rzecz nowego status quo panującego w jego pokoju, jakie zrobił, to zostawianie w szafie i koło niej kawałków herbatników i chleba z dżemem.  
Gdyby ktoś go zapytał po co to robił, nie umiałby odpowiedzieć- może chciał w ten sposób rozpocząć proces oswajania tego stworzenia (które uparcie uważał ze realne i tym bardziej złościło go, że nie wie o nic nic), przyzwyczajając go do swojego zapachu, albo upewnić się, że nie odejdzie z tego miejsca, dając mu czas na poznanie jego tajemnicy.   
Przez pierwsze dwa dni, co chwile sprawdzał, czy jego „przynęty” zniknęły, ale nic się w nich nie zmieniało-poza tym, że szybko wysychały i ciastka się kruszyły kiedy je ruszał, sprawdzając, co się z nimi stało. Albo wpadały z szafy przez szpary i w niedostępne zakamarki. Dlatego przestał się tym zajmować, uznając, jak często mu się zdarzało, że co z oczu to z serca, bo nie chciało mu się wygrzebywać wszystkiego, teraz, gdy jedyna motywacja do tego były gruntowne porządki.  
Zaczął sobie szukać czegoś, czym mógłby się zająć i co by było równie interesujące jak śledztwo we własnym pokoju.  
A w następny piątek wieczorem przyjechał Mycroft.  
I Sherlock władował mu się od razu do pokoju i zaczął opowiadać o Cosiu z Szafy (mimo protestów brata, który był zmęczony i chciał już tylko cos zjeść i iść spać).  
Sherlock już jakiś czas temu pogodził się z tym, że dla Mycrofta przestał być tak ważny, jak kiedyś, dlatego przestał oczekiwać z jego strony poświęcania mu dużo uwago, ale czekał tak długo i intensywnie na jego przyjazd, tyle sobie po nim obiecując, że teraz nie miał zamiaru rezygnować, nawet jeśli jego rozmówcą był akurat zajęty rozpakowywaniem torby podróżnej i przebieraniem się w wygodniejsze ubranie.  
Mycroft jak zwykle miał dobrą podzielność uwagi, bo nie tylko usłyszał, co brat do niego powiedział, ale także szybko wyciągnął z tego wnioski. Tyle, że niezbyt przydatne dla Sherlocka.  
\- Masz myszy albo co gorsza szczury w pokoju i jeszcze je dokarmiasz?!- powiedział oskarżycielsko, obracając się do brata, patrząc na niego z góry w każdym sensie tych słów.- Co cię opętało? Matka cię zabije!  
Sherlock zjeżył się od razu. To zupełnie nie przypominało reakcji, jaką sobie wymyślił. Z tego Mycrofta to jednak jest głupi kretyn!  
\- To jest za dużo na myszę albo szczura. Nie widziałeś tych oczu…- powiedział, urażony.  
\- No to co to jest, twoim zdaniem?  
\- Może kot? Albo lisek?  
Mycroft prychnął złośliwie i wrócił do poprzedniego zajęcia.  
Sherlock wygiął usta w niezadowoloną podkówkę.  
\- Myśl sobie co chcesz, ja chce wiedzieć, jak zrobić dobrą pułapkę, żeby to złapać żywcem. I oswoić.- a potem zdając sobie sprawę nagle, jak trudne to w sumie przedsięwzięcie dodał, idąc na kompromis z realizmem:- Stopniowo. Jak się przyzwyczai do mnie.   
Mycroft chrząknął powątpiewająco i stwierdził:  
\- Powiem ojcu, żeby załatwił pułapki na myszy.  
Sherlock błyskawicznie zrozumiał, jak wielki popełnił błąd i zerwał się na równe nogi.  
\- Ale one go zabiją!  
Mycroft wyglądał na kompletnie nie przejętego tą perspektywą.  
\- Jeśli to rzeczywiście cos większego od szczura...- wyraźnie było widać, jak mocno nie wierzy w tę ewentualność.- To najwyżej mu przytrzaśnie łapę. A szczura albo myszy nie wolno ci dotykać, bo mogą być na cos chore. Słyszysz, Sherlock? Nie baw się tym, jeśli to złapiesz, bo może mieć wściekliznę albo cos bardziej obrzydliwego.  
Do tej pory Sherlock jedyne, czego się bał w tej rozmowie, to, ze brat go nie wysłucha, zlekceważy i nie uwierzy w istnień Cosia. Niestety- rzeczywistość- jak często, okazała się dużo gorsza. Mycroft go wysłuchał i uwierzył. I zamierzał teraz pozbawić go jego zagadki!  
Miał ochotę się rozpłakać, ale wiedział, że to nie zrobi odpowiedniego wrażenia.  
\- Nie mów tacie. Ja sam go złapie.  
Mycroft patrzył na niego cały czas z ledwo skrywanym potępieniem, jakby się mocno zawiódł.   
\- Wiesz, ile szczury i myszy przenoszą chorób? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że teraz łażą po twoich ubraniach, nawet tych które wiszą na wieszakach- dla nich wspinanie się to żaden problem. I jak sądzisz- z czego sobie robią gniazda? Gdzie sikają? Na twoje ubrania właśnie! Fakt, Sherlock o tym nie pomyślał. Troszkę to było obrzydliwe, ale nie zamierzał się poddawać tak szybko.  
\- Jak mi pokażesz, jak się robi dobre pułapki, to go złapię i…  
\- I zarazisz się jakimś paskudztwem. Nie, Sherlock to nie jest zabawne. To nie jest milutki kotek, czy mały piesek trzymany w czystym miejscu. Cokolwiek to jest, jest brudne i może być chore. I na pewno ma robaki.  
Wyszło na to, że Sherlock źle oceniał to, jaki teraz stał się jego brat. Gdzie się podziała jego ciekawość? Zainteresowanie światem, którego cuda kiedyś pokazywał młodszemu bratu? To było tak niesprawiedliwe, takie… nie do zniesienia, takie ostateczne, że wybiegł z pokoju krztusząc się łzami, które próbował powstrzymać, ale słabo mu wychodziło (co tylko dolało do oliwy jego rozczarowania i poczucia poniżenia).

Ani tego dnia, ani następnego, ani do końca pobytu Mycrofta, Sherlock już się do niego nie odezwał.   
Na początku Mycroft ignorował brata ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, a ponieważ i tak widywali się tylko przy posiłkach i to nie wszystkich, żadne z rodziców nie zorientowało się, że cos jest nie tak. A nawet jeśli, to uznali widocznie, że to sytuacja nie wymagająca ich interwencji.

Po fiasku z Mycroftem, Sherlock poczuł tym większą tęsknotę za Normanem. Był już grudzień i nie było mowy o spotkaniu- na wszystkie weekendy Norman miał już wyznaczone wizyty u dalszej rodziny. Popołudnia zaś kazano mu spędzać a to w sklepach, a to przy sprzątaniu.   
Tak przynajmniej powiedział Sherlockowi, kiedy ten do niego zadzwonił i spróbował opowiedzieć mu o Cosiu z Szafy i umówić się na spotkanie. Ta rozmowa też nie poszła najlepiej. Sherlock był pewien, że gdyby dalej chodzili razem do szkoły, byłoby inaczej, lepiej, ale przez telefon… jakoś nie potrafił już Normanowi przekazać, jakie to wszystko jest super tajemnicze i fantastyczne. Norman słuchał go zresztą nieuważnie i bardzo szybko powiedział, że musi już iść. Sherlock był pewny, że gdyby mu uwierzył, chciałby przyjechać i posłuchać więcej o Cosiu. Może miałby jakieś własne pomysły (czasem je miewał i choć rzadko były przydatne, Sherlock był w takiej sytuacji, że nie pogardziłby żadną pomocą).

Mycroft powiedział ojcu o szkodniku grasującym na piętrze i musiał przy tym użyć naprawdę apokaliptycznych określeń, bo już w sobotę Sherlock znalazł u siebie w pokoju aż sześć (!) prostych zatrzaskowych pułapek na myszy z przynętą w postaci fistaszków.   
Sherlock nie chciał się pogodzić z utratą Cosia z Szafy w taki sposób i ze złością pozatrzaskiwał wszystkie pułapki, nie mówiąc nic nikomu. I wypierając się tego działania, kiedy po tygodniu ojciec sprawdzał, czy cos się złapało.  
W środę, gdy Mycroft miał wyjeżdżać, przyszedł rano do pokoju młodszego brata i położył na jego biurku podniszczoną niewielką książeczkę. Sherlock spodziewając się znowu jakichś złośliwości, spojrzał na niego z wyzwaniem w oczach, ale Mycroft go nie podjął. Miał poważny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Niech będzie jak chcesz. Ta książka jest o zastawianiu pułapek. Nie zniszcz jej, bo jest z biblioteki.  
I wyszedł, prawdopodobnie wiedząc, że Sherlock mu nie podziękuje.   
Sherlock rzeczywiście nie czuł wdzięczności. Zamiast niej myślał w pierwszej chwili ze złością, że okazał się głupi, nie wpadając na to samemu wcześniej. Przecież sam mógł pójść do jakiejś biblioteki! Był zapisany do kilku i w którejś na pewno by znalazł cos użytecznego. Nie rozumiał natomiast czemu Mycroft mu ją przyniósł, ale skoro już to zrobił, warto było to wykorzystać.   
Zabrał książkę ze sobą do szkoły i przeglądał na każdej przerwie i najbardziej nudnych lekcjach, trzymając ją pod ławką.   
I bardzo dużo się z niej dowiedział. Rzeczy bardziej mu przydatnych, nic cokolwiek co usłyszał tego dnia w szkole. Najbardziej obiecująca wydawała mu się powtarzająca się dosyć często w tej książce (tyle, że w różnych wariantach) pułapka zrobiona z jakiegoś pudełka, które opadnie na zwierzaka, odcinając mu drogę ucieczki, kiedy szarpnie albo wręcz przegryzie naciągnięty sznurek utrzymujący to pudełko w górze. Jeśli zwierzę istnieje i skusi się na to czego mu nasypie pod pudełkiem i czym wysmaruje sznurek- aby stał się bardziej apetyczny, to nie ma po prostu możliwości, że uda mu się uciec.   
Najlepsze było w niej to, że jeśli uda mu się dobrze dobrać rozmiar i ciężar pudełka, to pułapka będzie na tyle wszechstronna, żeby złapać i utrzymać żywego kota tak samo jak i malutką myszkę.   
Inne pułapki były jeszcze prostsze i Sherlock mógł je zrobić bez problemu (na przykład tę składającą się z rulonu zrobionego z kartki papieru, który trzeba było niezbyt mocno przykleić do blatu - tak, by trochę jej wystawało poza obręb. Pod nią trzeba było podstawić głębokie pudło (albo kubełek, np. na śmieci), co najważniejsze musiało mieć ścianki, na które nie wespnie się nawet najzwinniejszy szczur, a na końcu tego tunelu zrobionego z papieru, który zwisał nad pudłem/kubełkiem, przyklejało się coś małego i lekkiego do jedzenia, żeby nie dało się tego odkleić zbyt łatwo.   
Szczur/mysz wchodzi do tunelu i próbuje oderwać przynętę i papierowy tunel odkleja się od blatu lub załamuje pod ciężarem zwierzęcia, a ono wpada do pudła i nie może już z niego wyjść (i nie jest zbyt uszkodzone tym upadkiem).   
To było tak proste do zrobienia, że Sherlock mógł to zrobić od razu, za pomocą kartki z zeszytu i wiaderka z kuchni. Miało to jednak jedną, ale bardzo ważna wadę (jak większość tych najprostszych do zrobienia pułapek) było przeznaczone ewidentnie na złapanie czegoś małego. Nawet najmniejszy królik by się do tego nie zmieścił. Dlatego musiał się bardziej postarać.

Po szkole Sherlock od razu zaczął szukać wszystkich przedmiotów, jakie mógłby wykorzystać do robienia pułapek (i których nieobecność nie zostanie szybko wykryta, co niestety, wykluczało większość rzeczy z kuchni).  
Szukając lekkiej, ale mocnej konstrukcji, przypominającej jak najbardziej metalową klatkę, która wytrzyma miotanie się dość dużego zwierzaka, który się w nią złapie, oraz jego zęby, których użyje by się z niej wydostać, Sherlock chodził po całym domu, marząc, nie po raz pierwszy o nieograniczonym odstępie do piwnicy i strychu (nazywanego przez rodziców poddaszem- on nie rozumiał tej różnicy). Byłby skłonny założyć się o własny kciuk, że TAM na pewno znalazłby cos, co by mu się przydało.   
Wiedział, że poddasze będzie zamknięte, ale z całym swoim dziesięcioletnim optymizmem i tak pociągnął za nową metalowa kłódkę, która zamocował na klapie ojciec, gdy tylko zauważył, jak bardzo to miejsce fascynuje jego młodszego syna.   
Sherlock jednak doskonale wiedział, gdzie są te klucze. Choć poddasze kusiło go od dawna, zwłaszcza w szczególnie nudne popołudnia, wiedział, co go czeka, jeśli ktoś go przyłapie, na buszowaniu na strychu. Zostawiał więc sobie podprowadzenie kluczy na strych na jakąś naprawdę wyjątkowa okazję.  
I w tej chwili czuł, że oto właśnie taka nadeszła.  
Rodzice mieli cos razem załatwiać popołudniu (szkoda, że nie słuchał ich pilniej i nie pamiętał co, bo mógłby lepiej ocenić, ile czasu im to zajmie) ale miał pewność, że nie będzie ich w domu jeszcze co najmniej półtorej godziny. Starczy na rekonesans. Musi tylko często sprawdzać czas na zegarku.  
Proces decyzyjny trwał tylko chwilę, a kiedy się zakończył, żadna siła nie byłby go w stanie odwieść od realizacji planu.  
Pobiegł do pokoju, który ojciec nazywał czasem swoim gabinetem i wygrzebał z najniższej szuflady w biurku pęk zakurzonych kluczy. Wszedł na schody i zaczął je przymierzać do kłódki przy klapie na strych. Pęk liczył ich piętnaście, ale pięć można było od razu wykluczyć- były albo ze duże albo zbyt małe, żeby pasowały.  
Już czwarty wypróbowany przekręcił się swobodnie i wrota sezamu stanęły przed nim otworem.  
On jednak za bardzo się spieszył, by docenić tę chwile, od razu ruszył pod przeciwległą ścianę. Kiedy był tu ostatnio i trochę grzebał w starociach, które tu stały, tę okolice przejrzał najbardziej pobieżnie, będąc przekonanym, że będzie miał swobodny dostęp do strychu i dużo czasu na bardziej szczegółowe przeglądanie tutejszych skarbów. Przynajmniej dla niego to były skarby. Dla większości innych ludzi to były raczej stare i zakurzone graty, zepsute lampy, stosy ubrań, w takim stanie, że pogardziły nimi już mole, rozmontowane szafy, zaśniedziałe lustra, rozchwierutane krzesła i stosy, gigantyczne stosy papierów- na ogół starych gazet i książek, pożółkłych, wyschniętych, które ojciec miał zamiar kiedyś przejrzeć, ale wciąż nie znajdował na to czasu. Bardzo dużo pustych butelek i sporo obwiązanych strzępiącym się sznurkiem paczek. Wszystko to pokryte grubą warstwą kurzu, ale nie pleśni- jak, z ulgą zauważył ojciec, bo gdyby była tu pleśń, musieliby to wszystko stąd szybko wyrzucić i gruntownie wysprzątać, a może i jakoś odkazić całe poddasze. To byłaby robota, za którą musieliby sporo komuś zapłacić (oczywiście nikt nie słuchałby Sherlocka, który by się wtedy zgłosił na ochotnika, że chętnie to wszystko wyniesie, przejrzy i nawet posegreguje, tylko niech go zwolnią ze szkoły na jakiś tydzień).  
Nie obchodził go bowiem ani kurz ani pleśń (w tym wieku nie ma się zbyt wysokich standardów higieny) i nie mógł się doczekać możliwości pobuszowania po tym skarbcu wielkich możliwości.   
Teraz zaczął metodycznie poszukiwania zaglądając po kolei do wszystkich paczek, które były na tyle duże, by pomieścić klatkę na królika albo cos podobnego; kiedy trzeba było, rozwiązywał sznurki albo rozcinał je kluczami.  
Tak, jak sobie obiecywał, często zerkał na zegarek, nie chcąc przegapić pory przyjazdu rodziców i starł się nie rozpraszać innymi znaleziskami, do których obiecał sobie kiedyś wrócić.  
Ale mimo tej dyscypliny nigdy nie znalazł żadnej klatki, ponieważ jedno znalezisko rozproszyło go tak bardzo, że zapomniał po co tu przyszedł, a potem zabrakło mu czasu. Znalezisko było tak… fascynujące, że na długo zepchnęło w cień zarówno problem zrobienia pułapki jak i nawet znalezienia samego Cosia z szafy. W jednej z paczek, w zwykłym brązowym kartonie, podobnym do wszystkich innych, które tu leżały, znalazł cienką kolorowa szmatkę, owiniętą wokół czegoś okrągłego, co leżało otoczone pomiętymi papierami i trocinami- czyli czymś, czego używano do zabezpieczania kruchych przesyłek.   
Zaciekawiony, co też może być zawinięte w tak ładną szmatkę, rozwinął ją niecierpliwie. W środku była… czaszka. Nie duża i bardzo dziwna. Na początku pomyślał, że to jakaś super realistyczna zabawka. Wyciągnął ją i głęboko zafascynowany zaczął oglądać ze wszystkich stron, ale szybko przypomniał sobie o zegarku. Zerknął na niego i oczywiście – musiał już zmykać do swojego pokoju.  
Zabrał ją ze sobą, a żeby nikt nie poznał, że tu grzebał, zamknął za sobą pudło i obwiązał je z powrotem sznurkiem, a nawet postawił na nim inne pudełko, mniejsze, którego nie otwierał. Na pierwszy, a i trzeci rzut oka paczka, w której znalazł czaszkę, wyglądała na nietkniętą.  
Sherlock nie planował tego, ale był inteligentny i bardzo spostrzegawczy i miał dobrą pamięć, więc odruchowo chciał ukryć ślady swojej bytności. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jego ojciec na przykład znalazł czas i zaczął robić tu porządki.   
A zwłaszcza chciał ukryć to, że zabrał stąd taką super zabawkę, którą (i tego był pewny, jak nadejścia następnego poranka) natychmiast by mu odebrano, gdyby ktokolwiek dorosły się o niej dowiedział.   
Zagrzebał czaszkę tymczasowo pod swoim i ubraniami w najgłębszym zakamarku szafy, wiedząc, że jeszcze przed nocą musi jej znaleźć lepsza kryjówkę, bo do tej może zajrzeć matka, szukając jego brudnych ciuchów do wyprania.  
Po kolacji zatem, gdy już poczuł się bezpieczny, wyciągnął czaszkę z szafy i zaczął uważnie oglądać. Im dłużej na nią patrzył i jej dotykał, tym piękniejsza i lepiej zrobiona mu się wydawała.  
Zaczął jednak mieć wątpliwości co do jej wartości jako zabawki- dla niego oczywiście była super- taka ciekawie zniekształcona, z przerośniętą puszką mózgową i maleńką twarzoczaszką...   
Ale czy zwykli rodzice chętnie kupowaliby taka zabawkę swoim dzieciom? Uznał, że jego właśni na pewno nie. A potem od czaszeczki odpadł jeden z przednich ząbków i Sherlock się zasmucił, że zepsuł sobie taką fajną rzecz. A wydawał się tak solidna, zrobiona z dobrego, porządnej jakości plastiku. Obejrzał dokładnie miejsce, z którego wypadł ząb, mając nadzieję, że da się to jakoś naprawić- może skleić specjalnym klejem, którym ojciec kiedyś sklejał mu samoloty. A potem uświadomił sobie, że ząb jest zrobiony z zupełnie innego materiału, co reszta zabawki.  
Sherlockowi coś tu nie pasowało. Obejrzał więc i czaszkę od wewnętrznej strony i malutki korzeń zęba pod szkłem powiększającym. Odkrył, że ich powierzchnia jest leciutko nierówna, porowata. Zupełnie nie jak plastik, a bardziej… jak kość. Jak ta czaszeczka kota, która mu kiedyś Mycroft pokazał i prawie dał (prawie, bo gdy Sherlock się nią pochwalił przy matce, zgłosiła tak zażarty sprzeciw, że Mycroft się wycofał i ja wyrzucił do śmieci. To był jeden z tych przypadków, który nauczył Sherlocka, że lepiej nie wtajemniczać zbyt szczerze rodziców w swoje sprawy, bo zepsują całą zabawę).   
To mu podsunęło pewną myśl, ale wydawała się tak niedorzeczna, że długo musiał się do niej przekonywać. Bo czy mógł właśnie trzymać w ręce PRAWDZIWĄ dziecięcą czaszkę? Która znalazł przed kilkoma godzinami na strychu swojego domu?  
Tylko dlaczego była taka zniekształcona? Czy to był za życia jakiś mutant? Jak te dwugłowe owieczki o których czytał gdzieś niedawno?  
Na szczęście miał gdzie to sprawdzić- znalazł książkę o fizjologii człowieka która już dawno „pożyczył” sobie z pokoju ojca i znalazł odpowiednią ilustrację.  
Tak- dziecięce czaszki TAK wyglądały- miały inne proporcje, niż czaszki dorosłych ludzi, do których przywykł bo to je przedstawiano na różnych rysunkach, flagach, okładkach płyt i w filmach.  
Książka była pomocna także i w określeniu wieku jej właściciela. Sherlock się na tym nie znał, ale z rysunków wynikało, że czaszka ze stychu mogła należeć do półtora – dwuletniego dziecka. I dopiero wtedy to do niego naprawdę dotarło. Miał czaszkę dziecka! Nie kota, szczura, czy koszatniczki, ale (małego) człowieka! Prawdziwa! To wygrywało nawet z Cosiem, choćby dlatego, że było tu i teraz, realne i na wyciagnięcie ręki.   
W pierwszym odruchu chciał zadzwonić do brata, ale po ostatnich, przepełniających czarę goryczy wydarzeniach, nie wykorzystał tego pomysłu. Przynajmniej na razie.  
Od możliwości zakręciło mu się w głowie.   
Mógł zrobić tyle fajnych rzeczy!   
Nie dziwnym było, że tej nocy miał duże problemy z zaśnięciem. Obiecał siebie podebrać jutro klucz na strych i przeszukać pozostałe pudła.   
Następnego dnia posunął się tak daleko, że zapytał rodziców, kiedy wracają po pracy do domu, i wrócił dosłownie biegiem ze szkoły, żeby mieć jak najwięcej czasu na buszowanie po strychu.  
Przegrzebał trociny w tamtym pudle i znalazł trochę malutkich kości- z pewnością nie cały szkielet- brakowało na przykład żeber ale i tak był bardzo zadowolony i zmotywowany do przegrzebania pozostałych paczek. Ale nie znalazł już więcej żadnych więcej kości.   
Całe następne dwa dni spędzał ze swoim znaleziskiem –policzył wszystkie kostki i sprawdził je z rysunkami, określając, których dokładnie brakuje. Miał kilkanaście kręgów z kręgosłupa, dwa przedramiona i jedną kość udową i miednice oraz dwadzieścia maleńkich kosteczek z dłoni i stóp. Układał je na biurku jak puzzle tak długo, aż zyskał pewność, że wszystkie leżą na swoim miejscu i zachwycony długo podziwiał zdekompletowany szkielecik, aż w końcu uderzyła go myśl, że to było kiedyś żywe dziecko- takie samo jak on, w przeszłości, albo prawie takie samo- po kościach nie mógł poznać, czy było białe czy kolorowe, zdrowe, czy chore, inteligentne i przedsiębiorcze jak on, czy raczej w typie Normana na przykład.  
Zastanawiał się na tym jak mógłby się tego dowiedzieć i coś mu przyszło do głowy- skąd w ogóle wzięło się to dziecko TUTAJ, na strychu domu jego dalekiej starej ciotki, o której zresztą nic nie wiedział, bo to tej pory go niczym nie zainteresowała. Nigdy jej nie widział za życia i nie był na jej pogrzebie… Wiedział, że robi się pogrzeby dorosłym, zdążył być na jednym- dziadka od strony ojca. Przy kilku innych okazjach widział groby dzieci, ale nie był pewny, czy takiemu małemu dziecku, jak to czyje kości posiadał, należało się miejsce na cmentarzu. Bo cos mu tu zaczęło nie pasować i od razu chciał wypytać mamę o poprzednia właścicielkę tego domu.   
Mama ucieszyła się, jak zwykle, gdy wykazywał najmniejsze zainteresowanie historią rodziny, ponieważ było to zjawisko rzadkie i szybko przemijające.   
Opowiedziała więc mu wszystko, co pamiętała o młodszej siostrze swojej matki: to, że umarła w wieku lat osiemdziesięciu pięciu, że była bezdzietna i mieszkała w tym domu przez ostatnie dziesięć lat życia. Reszta rzeczy natychmiast wyleciała mu z głowy, bo nie dotyczyła dzieciaka ze strychu, lecz zanim wrócił do swego pokoju zapytał   
\- Co się robi, kiedy umiera małe dziecko?  
Odpowiedź, że się je grzebie na cmentarzu, nie wydała mu się wystarczająca, więc zadał ostanie, dość ryzykowne (bo dziwne- nawet jak na niego) pytanie, które mogło zaciekawić jego mamę w niedobry sposób, skłaniający ją do śledztwa:  
\- A jeśli ktoś by znalazł kości małego dziecka nie na cmentarzu?  
Rzeczywiście matka była zdziwiona. Ale tylko trochę bo co najmniej od ośmiu lat wysłuchiwała najdziwniejszych pytań od młodszego syna i przywykła po prostu na nie odpowiadać bez wnikania w temat- o ile nie dotyczyły eksperymentowania na jakichś przedmiotach albo wkraczania na cudzą posesje lub przynoszenia do domu czegoś śmierdzącego i/lub martwego. Intuicja ją tym razem zawiodła i nie podpowiedziała, że to może być jeden z tych ostatnich przypadków i po prostu odparła:  
\- To dziecko mogło zaginąć i umrzeć, bo nie wiedziało, jak trafić z powrotem do domu. Albo..- nie chciała tego mówić, patrząc na swojego małego synka z tymi jego wielgachnymi oczami, ale przypuszczała, że w tym wieku i tak sam na to wpadnie:- Albo ktoś mógł go porwać i zabić, a potem ukryć ciało, żeby inni go nie znaleźli. 

Sherlock znów nie przespał prawie całej nocy, bo tyle miał do przemyślenia. Mnóstwo pytań krążyło mu po głowie: czy to możliwe, że ktoś zgubił dziecko w domu ciotki? Ile lat miały te kości? Kiedy dziecko umarło? Czy ciotka coś o nim wiedziała? Czy to możliwe, że NIE WIEDZIAŁA? Ze znalazł tylko kości i z jakiegoś powodu włożyła do tego pudełka?  
Bo przecież chyba nie mogła porwać i zabić tego dzieciaka? Miała siedemdziesiąt pięć lat kiedy tu się wprowadziła, a tym wieku chyba trudno zabija się dziecko? W końcu zrozumiał, że nie mogąc wypytywać już więcej matki, żeby nie nabrała podejrzeń (poza tym raczej nic ciekawego już nie wiedziała) musi poszukać sam. Sęk w tym, że kompletnie nie wiedział gdzie i jak zacząć.   
Oczywiście- najprościej byłoby zadzwonić do Mycrofta. Ale on by się nie dał zbyć i wypytywał tak długo, aż coś by z niego wyciągnął. I tak samo jak rodzice zabrałby mu czaszkę. A do tego Sherlock nie miał zamiaru dopuścić. Za żadną cenę.   
Poszedł więc do miejskiej biblioteki, gdzie uświadomiono go, że jako dziesięciolatek niewiele się tam dowie. Nie tylko dlatego, że odmówiono mu dostępu do książek z dziedziny kryminalistyki, ale nawet nie pozwolono przejrzeć starych gazet. O ile to pierwsze wydawało się niesprawiedliwe, ale w miarę logiczne, to drugiego zakazu nie zrozumiał już wcale. A nie lubił nie rozumieć. Może chodziło oto, że uważali, że by je poniszczył? Tak to sobie wyjaśnił i cóż, musiał uznać tę drogę za zablokowaną i wymyślić coś innego.  
Postanowił zrobić jeszcze jedną rzecz- poszukać informacji do kogo należał dom przed ciotka i kto tu wtedy mieszkał. Może to mu coś podpowie. I okaże się prostsze do ustalenia.  
Po przemyśleniu sprawy uznał bowiem, że ciotka mogła nie wiedzieć nic o dziecku, a było to możliwe, bo z tego, co wiedział o starych ludziach, nie kwapili się do myszkowania po zakamarkach i ewentualnie zlecali to innym. Mogła nawet nigdy sama nie wejść na strych, bo tego nie potrzebowała, a co dopiero robić tam gruntowne porządki.   
Od matki dowiedział się, że przed ciotką mieszkała tu przez kilkanaście lat duża rodzina z dziećmi i kości pewnie zostały przyniesione właśnie wtedy, bo gdyby były starsze, wyglądałyby na starsze.  
Próbował dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek o tej rodzinie, ale wszystko, co znajdował było strasznie pospolite i nie wskazywało na możliwość, że to któreś z nich zabiło to dziecko.   
Musiał się więc poddać- zupełnie nie wiedział, co z tym wszystkim zrobić i obawiał się, ze bez pomocy kogoś dorosłego, nic się nie dowie.   
Musiał zawiesić swoje pierwsze w życiu śledztwo.


End file.
